The pulmonary involvement in disorders of immune or inflammatory regulation can range from a primary manifestation such as with sarcoidosis or a relatively minor manifestations such as seen with the Mendelian Susceptibility to Mycobacterial Disease immune deficiencies. While both of these can be associated with granulomatous inflammation in the lung, the clinical pulmonary manifestations are quite different as are the management strategies. The Laboratory of Chronic Airway Infection (LCAI) has sought to capitalize on the close collaboration with the Laboratory of Clinical Immunology and Microbiology and other branches within the NIAID and NIAMS focused on these disorders to describe the pulmonary manifestations of known and emerging immune and inflammatory diseases. Over the past year we have continued collaboration with investigators at the University of North Carolina to better define the role of STAT3 in altered airway clearance. We were jointly awarded a Bench-to-Bedside grant that has funded collection and analysis of airway epithelial cells, bronchoalveolar lavage, sputum, and other respiratory specimen and bedside measures for characterization of the airway clearance mechanisms and potential defects.